


Moonlilies & The Marauders

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor Violence, Musicians, Non-Explicit Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Touring, stalker Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: A punto de lanzarse a su gira por Asia, The Marauders necesitan con urgencia un show de apertura... Entran en acción Moonlilies.





	1. 1.- Fast & Slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yep, el fic de bandas que nadie pidió pero que salió de mi fértil mente porque la letra de la canción así me lo pidió. Como siempre, nada me pertenece y no lucro con ello.

**1.- Fast & Slow.**

_Falling fast, breathing slow_

_Time is up, the end is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Woke Up in Japan_

Sirius había escuchado a Moonlilies por casualidad dos años atrás.

Por aquel entonces, él y The Marauders estaban de vuelta en Londres para grabar un par de sencillos que servirían como promocionales para una campaña altruista en la que ellos habían querido participar, y el chico de los encargos los había estado oyendo sin parar entre descansos.

Quiso la curiosidad y el exceso de volumen en sus auriculares que Moonlilies despertaba el interés de Sirius, y que tres días más tarde se tomara unos minutos yendo de su piso al estudio para buscarlos en YouTube y encontrar una de sus canciones.

Luego otra.

Y otra más.

Cinco en total, porque habían lanzado un EP al mercado y de momento era lo único que había a disposición de los fans, pero Sirius había quedado enganchado con su sonido, una mezcla pop-rock con tintes de folk y dos vocalistas que se turnaban para cantar y de vez en cuando compartían micrófonos en perfecta armonía de sus voces.

Sirius había tenido las mejores intenciones de seguirles las huellas, pero músico como era (y no de cualquier banda, valga la aclaración, que The Marauders no llenaba estadios en vano) apenas tenía tiempo para mantenerse al día con las últimas novedades en su vida, mucho menos las de otros, y había terminado por relegar a Moonlilies al trastero de su mente.

Así, Moonlilies podría haber terminado como un recuerdo borroso del que después Sirius sólo sintiera nostalgia cuando volviera a buscar sus canciones, pero en medio de una gira mundial, antes de lanzarse al continente Asiático y a Australia la banda telonera que los había acompañado por los últimos meses tuvo que retirarse por motivos de fuerza mayor.

A Regulus le había faltado poco para tener un síncope ahí mismo cuando Marlene, Mary y Dorcas les dieron la noticia de su partida, porque eran órdenes de más arriba, de su propia disquera que consideraba más que suficiente su participación como show previo a The Marauders y les ofrecía su propia gira por Europa. Por su parte, Sirius con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros les habían deseado la mejor de las suertes, incluso si eso los dejaba en un gran brete con menos de dos semanas para conseguir un show que suplantara el suyo en la última parte de su gira.

Repasando entre colegas y conocidos por nombres de posibles candidatos, Sirius había acabado investigando entre shows amateurs por Londres en búsqueda de una banda que llenara los requisitos, cuando por casualidad encontró el nombre de Moonlilies escrito en un panfleto y de vuelta en su vida.

—¡Eureka! —Había exclamado con satisfacción, y sin mediar en consecuencias de su fama, había acudido de incógnito a la fecha que tenían en Londres, donde descubrió que Moonlilies eran sólo dos personas: Una chica preciosa y pelirroja, y un igualmente atractivo hombre de su edad.

Sirius los había escuchado con arrobo, convencido de que habían encontrado a su banda telonera, pero tras ser descubierto por una fan y provocado un revuelo en el local en el que Moonlilies había tocado, no tuvo oportunidad de acercárseles y mejor recurrió a su mejor aliado para casos como ese: James.

—No sé, Padfoot —dijo James a la mañana siguiente, ellos dos en su piso y leyendo del último avistamiento de Sirius Black de The Marauders en Londres—. ¿Qué garantías hay de que sean el show de apertura que necesitamos?

—Sólo tienes que darles una oportunidad, Prongs. ¿Cuándo he fallado yo al encontrar bandas geniales? —Insistió Sirius, poniéndole alguna de sus canciones y los dos terminando con su desayuno mientras escuchaban las canciones de su EP y un par más que salieron en el buscador como sencillos.

—Ok, me agradan —fue el veredicto final de James, que accedió intervenir con Regulus para ver si tenían alguna posibilidad con Moonlilies para su tour.

Pese a que Regulus era el hermano menor de Sirius por apenas un año, también era su manager, y éste no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad por la banda que manejaba. Especialmente por Sirius, a quien mantenía a raya mejor de lo que su propia madre había podido conseguir en sus años de adolescencia. Con todo, Regulus poco pudo hacer cuando tras varios días de darle la lata con Moonlilies, Sirius y James le previnieron de viajar a Cardiff para verlos tocar en vivo allá, y no le quedó de otra más que unírseles al viaje.

Con mejores disfraces de incógnito que la vez anterior, se presentaron en un pequeño local semivacío que se fue llenando conforme pasó la hora previa al show, y se dedicaron a pedir un par de rondas de cerveza antes de que el show comenzara.

—Oh, Padfoot —le codeó James cuando las luces se apagaron y los miembros de Moonlilies subieron al escenario—, nunca me dijiste que la cantante fuera ese bombón pelirrojo...

Pese a llevar un vestido corto de lentejuelas y su cabello rojo suelto y alborotado, la chica se sentó tras el set de batería, y la mandíbula de James casi se desencajó de su sitio por la sorpresa.

Su acompañante no tardó en unírsele en escena, y a diferencia de ella vestía pantalones oscuros y un espantoso suéter que parecía pertenecer a un abuelo antes que a un adulto joven en sus veintes, pero aquel detalle pasó en segundo término cuando al levantarse un poco las mangas, reveló uñas de color negro y un par de tatuajes en los antebrazos.

—Más vale que esto valga mi tiempo —dijo Regulus con acritud, pues les había dado de oportunidad tres canciones para convencerlo de que aquel viaje hasta Cardiff no era una estupidez, y era el más impaciente por marcharse.

Sirius le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesita en la que se encontraban, y agradeciendo asientos preferenciales, tuvo un escalofrío cuando el chico de Moonlilies se colocó su guitarra e hizo sonar los primeros acordes de una canción desconocida.

Luego el show dio comienzo, y así como James se perdió en las piernas blancas de la pelirroja que tocaba la batería con el mismo ímpetu que él (James era el baterista y ocasional coro de The Marauders), Sirius lo hizo con el cantante, que cantó canción tras canción con una increíble voz grave que reverberó en el local.

Moonlilies ya iba por la quinta canción cuando Sirius recordó el ultimátum de Regulus, pero el voltearse a verlo, descubrió a su hermano mirando a la banda con interés clínico, y de paso tamborileando sus dedos al ritmo de la música, por lo que suspiró aliviado y se dedicó a escuchar el resto del set sin tanta preocupación.

Cantando en las canciones que se sabía de memoria y absorto en aquellas otras que no, Sirius fue quien más aplaudió durante el show, y después de James el primero que se puso en pie cuando Moonlilies agradeció su presencia en el local y se retiró de escena.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Sirius a Regulus su opinión respecto a la banda, no porque no supiera su respuesta final, sino porque quería refregarle a la cara que él tenía razón y tenían un nuevo grupo telonero.

—Podrían funcionar.

—¿Oíste esto, Prongs? ¿Prongs? —Sirius se dirigió a su amigo, y descubrió su asiento vacío y a éste acercándose al escenario, o mejor dicho, a la pelirroja que lo había dejado cautivado—. Oh no.

—Ve por él —aconsejó Regulus.

James era... James. Divertido, amable, leal, y el mejor amigo que Sirius pudiera pedir en el mundo. Un mejor hermano de lo que incluso Regulus podía ser, pero terrible con las chicas que en verdad le interesaban.

—Vi tus bragas, creo que eran bragas —escuchó Sirius a James decirle a la pelirroja, que a pesar de ser más baja que él por al menos una cabeza, no se cortó en abofetearlo con fuerza y casi sacarle las gafas.

—¡Woah! Lo siento tanto —se disculpó Sirius por su amigo, casi al mismo tiempo que el otro miembro de Moonlilies lo hizo por su compañera—. Seguro que está en shock por el show.

—Infatuado —dijo James, que se acarició la mejilla que la pelirroja le había golpeado—. Soy James, y no me importaría otra de esas por tu número de teléfono.

La pelirroja pareció a punto de cumplir la mitad de su deseo, pero su amigo la detuvo a tiempo.

—Erm, mejor no, Lils. Quizá sea su fetiche...

—Ew —dijo la chica.

—Oh no, ignórenlo —dijo Sirius, que les tendió su mano por turnos—. Soy Sirius, y la verdad es que me gustaría invitarlos a nuestra mesa para hablar de negocios. Prometo que este idiota se comportará.

Los miembros de Moonlilies se presentaron a sí mismos como Remus y Lily (“¡Lily! ¿Escuchaste eso, Padfoot? La Lily de las Moonlilies”, seguido de un codazo para hacerlo callar), y aceptaron unírseles en la mesa siempre y cuando fueran en verdad negocios y no un pretexto de barato flirteo.

Fue Regulus quien les confirmó que iban muy en serio, porque tenían un tour en Asia y Australia que no podía quedarse sin show de apertura.

—¿Para qué banda estaremos teloneando? —Preguntó Lily, directo a lo que le interesaba.

—The Marauders —respondió Regulus, que tras examinar su rostro y el de Remus, hizo su propia pregunta—. ¿Los conocen al menos, no?

Remus asintió, pero Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Quizá hemos escuchado alguna canción suya en la radio, pero...

—Les enviaremos un disco —dijo Sirius, que tan sólo quería asegurarse que Moonlilies se les unirían a la gira—. Ahora, ¿están interesados o no?

Regulus se desvió hablando de pagos y regalías, además de la oportunidad de viajar por un número importante de países, y dejó entrever de paso que The Marauders tenían suficiente fama como para noche tocar un estadio lleno.

—Ok, suena interesante —dijo Remus, que tras intercambiar una mirada con Lily, asintió—. Nos gustaría ver los contratos.

—Genial, se los enviaré a su manager y-...

—Ugh —intervino Lily con una mueca—. Ya que lo mencionan, no tenemos manager, así que...

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos puede leer los contratos y darle su visto bueno? —Inquirió Regulus, siempre directo a los negocios.

—Yo —se ofreció Remus, que intercambió con él información y prometió tenerle una respuesta el mismo día en que le enviaran los contratos por correo.

Luego intercambiaron apretones de mano para sellar su compromiso, y aunque James hizo lo posible por caer en gracia de Lily, ésta lo mandó al carajo.

La primera vez, de muchas por venir...

Moonlilies se convirtió en el show previo a The Marauders en su tour por el Este del mundo, y en idéntica reacción, Sirius y James acabaron infatuados por sus nuevos compañeros de gira. Sirius de Remus, que parecía corresponder a su interés, y James de Lily, que lo detestaba, aunque se apaciguó en los días previos a la salida del país porque de algún modo consiguieron hacer migas cuando James decidió que comportarse era el mejor camino para ganarse el corazón de la chica.

—James debería desistir —dijo Remus un par de días antes del viaje, Moonlilies y The Marauders reunidos en el estudio de estos últimos, y con Lily y James en su set de batería discutiendo (su forma favorita de comunicación) acerca de sus respectivas técnicas y cuál era la mejor.

Para la ocasión, Peter se había presentado ante Moonlilies como el último miembro de The Marauders, el bajista y cantante ocasional, y les había dado su visto bueno.

—James no sabe cuándo detenerse —le respondió Sirius a Remus, los dos sentados en un amplio sofá que servía como cama en las noches en que se quedaban en el estudio componiendo una nueva canción—, es por eso que The Marauders ha llegado lejos.

—Ya, lo mismo podría decir yo de Lily, pero...

—¿Pero? —Presionó Sirius a contarle.

En la escasa semana que tenían de conocerse, las dos bandas habían armonizado de manera sorpresiva, tanto musicalmente como entre los miembros de ambas agrupaciones, exceptuando quizá a James y a Lily que actuaban como críos de kindergarten jalándose el cabello para expresar su afecto mutuo, pero esa era harina de otro costal. A base de preguntar e interpretar, Sirius había ido deduciendo que Moonlilies había tenido un revés en su carrera, aproximadamente un año atrás, y que el asunto tenía que ver con su ausencia de manager.

Regulus había sido el único al que Remus y Lily le confiaran lo precario de su situación y había accedido a fungir como su manager temporal mientras tuviera duración el tour, y aunque Sirius le preguntara a su hermano por los chismes más jugosos de ese asunto, éste se resistió y no soltó prenda.

—¿Regulus te ha dicho algo de...? —Inquirió Remus en voz baja, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano puede ser un completo bastardo cuando lo quiere, pero no es de los que traicionan ni tampoco habla de más.

—Ya veo. —Remus suspiró—. Mira, no es que quiero guardármelo para mí, pero es más bien un asunto de Lily y es ella la que decide quién conoce nuestra historia, así que... Lo siento.

—No hay de qué —respondió Sirius con ligereza—. No pasa nada.

Excepto quizá, que la curiosidad le producía picazón en el alma.

La mañana en que se reunieron en el aeropuerto para empezar el tour, Moonlilies arribó con aspecto sombrío. Remus lucía molesto, casi furioso, en tanto que Lily se presentó con gafas de sol y aspecto de haber llorado a juzgar por las manchas rojizas de su rostro.

Regulus al parecer estaba al tanto del asunto, porque se apresuró a intercambiar palabras con ellos, hacer unas llamadas, y por último asegurarles que ya todo lo que les preocupaba estaba solucionado y no tenía nada más de qué angustiarse.

Por su parte, James no se demoró en acercarse a Lily para preguntar qué ocurría, y ante el hermetismo y las negativas de la chica en contarle nada, compró para ambos dos _frappuccinos_ a precio de robo por estar dentro del aeropuerto y se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía.

Sirius hizo lo mismo con Remus, y fue así como terminó por enterarse de los pormenores.

Al parecer, en el pasado Lily tenía un amigo de la infancia llamado Severus Snape que siempre estuvo a su lado. Remus había sido un amigo posterior con el que Lily compartía su pasión por la música y el deseo de formar una banda. Severus no había encontrado aquella relación apropiada a sus intereses románticos ocultos, y por años les acusó de estar juntos a sus espaldas hasta que Remus le presentó a su novio y entonces los argumentos en su contra se tornaron homofóbicos.

Lily lo toleró porque ella y Severus eran amigos de toda una vida, incluso si sus avances en el plano romántico no eran para nada bienvenidos.

En un punto, Remus se unió a un amigo en común que Lily y él tenían como conocido y los tres formaron una banda tentativa que Severus se encargó de hundir asegurándoles que no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

Lily le puso un alto a su actitud, y aunque lo intentaron, de vuelta sólo quedaron ella y Remus, conformándose como Moonlilies y haciendo lo que podían entre los dos. Para entonces ya habían terminado la universidad y tenían empleos, así que la banda se llevaba todo su tiempo libre y Severus de vuelta había empezado con su negatividad.

—Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily y ella no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin ponerle fin a la amistad. Fue peor cuando él insistió en ser nuestro manager. Tenía un par de contactos en amigos que hizo en la universidad, y en parte funcionó, pero... —Prosiguió Remus su historia, que como Sirius suponía, no iba a tener un final feliz.

Y no lo tuvo.

Su primer EP hizo ventas decentes en las plataformas en las que lo lanzaron y se habló de un pequeño tour, pero Severus empezó a actuar como un lunático en torno a Lily, insistiendo en que la fama de Moonlilies era su obra y por lo tanto Lily le debía más que su amistad. Lily llegó al tope de su paciencia y se sentó a hablar con él al respecto, de una vez por todas explicándole sin ambages que ella sólo lo consideraba un amigo y que no podían seguir así por más tiempo.

Severus estalló, y Lily se llevó la peor parte con una bofetada que le cerró el ojo y marcas en los brazos y espalda de cuando intentó huir.

El asunto finalizó con el despido de Severus como manager, el fin de su amistad, Moonlilies en hiatus y Lily temerosa hasta de su propia sombra.

—Lily tardó casi tres semanas en volver a salir de mi piso, y sólo porque Severus insistió en dormir a la entrada de mi puerta y amenazó con romper una ventana para entrar y disculparse. Lily puso una orden de restricción en su contra, pero...

Boquiabierto por aquella historia, Sirius observó del teléfono de Remus la fotografía de un enorme ramo de rosas que Lily había recibido esa misma mañana, y que resultó ser de Severus.

—No venía con una nota, sino con una asquerosa carta recordándole que debería estar agradecida con él por la banda, que debía comportarse en este tour, y que la esperaba de vuelta... También con una advertencia...

Sirius contuvo el aliento, porque se temía que era algo horrible, y su premonición no le falló.

—La semana pasada James vino a nuestro piso a dejar unas guías del tour, y al parecer Severus lo vio entrar y salir. Lo mencionó en su carta, y dio un ultimátum con ponerle un alto.

—Mierda...

—Lo siento si toda esta porquería los salpica —se disculpó Remus—. Hablamos de esto con Regulus antes de firmar el contrato del tour, pero no creímos que Severus llegaría tan lejos como para lanzar amenazas.

—Regulus no mencionó nada, pero si no lo hizo es porque él mismo va a tomar cartas en el asunto. No te preocupes —dijo Sirius, poniéndole a Remus una mano en el hombro—. Este asunto no llegará a más.

Pero poco sabía él que estaba equivocado...

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Neon Weekend.

**2.- Neon Weekend.**

_It was more than just a neon weekend_

_Life slipping through the third floor, curtain_

_Spreading out like the morning news_

_From the day before_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Woke Up in Japan_

The Marauders y Moonlilies tuvieron Bangkok como primera parada en aquel tour, y los nervios se dispararon de maneras desiguales. Ahí donde Lily estuvo al borde del ataque de nervios y sólo James pudo darle tranquilidad, a Remus le tocó hacer lo propio con Sirius, que sin importar el número de escenarios a los que se había subido y el número de boletos agotados, de pronto se sentía a punto de vomitar o desmayarse. Quizá ambas.

—Nadie creería que Sirius Black sabe mostrarse nervioso antes de un concierto —le chanceó Remus en el backstage, horas antes de su concierto, pero trayendo consigo una bebida caliente que Sirius aceptó con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —musitó con un hilo de voz que no podía perdurar por el resto de la velada porque suyo era el papel de vocalista principal además de guitarrista.

—¿Necesitarás algo más fuerte que este té con leche?

—¿Qué ofreces?

—Era broma —dijo Remus, pero con todo le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro—. Respira en 4-7-8 —sugirió, y Sirius sonrió.

—¿Se lo escuchaste a James?

—No era mi intención. Llevó a Lily aparte y cuando fui a ver si podía ayudarla, él la estaba guiando en esa técnica de respiración. Funciona, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius, pues James la había utilizado antes, en los primeros años de su carrera, cuando la fama de The Marauders subió como la espuma y Sirius comenzó a tener problemas para presentarse en auditorios llenos al tope de su capacidad.

Costaba creerlo porque habían empezado como cualquier otra banda amateur, con ilusiones y ánimo de triunfar (pero sin creer que de verdad lo conseguirían y se habían puesto un tiempo límite para intentarlo), cuando la fama tocó a su puerta y entró como tromba. De eso hacía ya casi cinco años, y en su tercer álbum ya, apenas si se daban abasto con la demanda de fechas.

Una carrera en la música jamás había sido lo que ellos consideraran como un trabajo fácil, pero les encantaba, y los esfuerzos rendían sus frutos con creces, aunque en días como ése, Sirius se sentía agobiado con la perspectiva de cumplirlo.

Más cuando James lo dejaba en segundo término para atender a Lily...

—A James le gusta Lily, ¿correcto? —Preguntó Remus, que se mantenía a su lado como un pilar silencioso.

—Si lo preguntas es porque no tienes dones de observación —respondió Sirius, que agradecido por el cambio de tema, prefirió hablar de eso con Remus que volver a centrar su atención en el concierto de esa noche.

—No, lo veo con mis ojos, pero mi pregunta es si en verdad a James le _gusta_ Lily, o es sólo su manera de ser alrededor de cualquier chica linda que le sonríe de vuelta.

—¿Y lo preguntas porque...?

—Porque Lily es mi mejor amiga. También porque tenemos un mes por delante de trabajar juntos, y odiaría recordar este tour por Asia como terrible por razones personales. —Una pausa—. Románticas, quiero decir.

Sirius le dio un sorbo a la bebida que Remus le había traído. —Si te sirve de consuelo, James sólo actúa así cuando una chica de verdad le interesa. Fue así con sus últimas dos novias, ¿o debería llamarles sus únicas dos novias? —Murmuró Sirius para sí—. Como sea, si lo que te preocupa es James lastimando a Lily, eso no va a pasar. Es más que obvio que le _gusta_ —recalcó poniendo énfasis en la palabra—, y si podemos ser francos en uno con el otro, es obvio que se trata de un sentimiento mutuo.

—No diré más porque no me corresponde —dijo Remus—. Y por simple curiosidad, ¿qué pasó con esas ex novias de James? ¿Qué razones tuvieron para romper?

—Nada habla mejor de una relación fallida que las causas de su ruptura, ¿uh? —Dijo Sirius, y tuvo un acceso de risa maliciosa—. Two of Three.

—¿La banda que abría sus shows antes?

—Ellas mismas —confirmó Sirius—. Tienen ese nombre porque dos de esas tres chicas fueron las novias de James en el pasado, y al parecer querían hacérselo saber al mundo como información primordial.

Remus entrecerró los ojos, observando a Sirius a la cara y la expresión ladina que tenía al retener información que podía resultar mortificante y divertida a la vez a costillas de James.

—Marlene y Dorcas fueron esas dos de tres chicas en la banda que fueron novias de James —dijo Sirius, que aguardó unos segundos de expectación para hacer la noticia más importante—, y al final terminaron por coincidir que estaban mejor juntas.

—¿Uh?

—Ahora son novias.

Remus ahogó una risotada con el puño. —¿En serio?

—¿No lo soy siempre con un nombre como el mío? —Rebatió Sirius, que también soltó una carcajada—. ¿Por casualidad Lily no tiene esas tendencias? Haría un perfecto strike para el fallido gaydar de Prongs.

—No, de hecho...

Remus hizo una expresión que lo dijo todo, y Sirius le entendió en el acto, porque para nadie era secreto que a pesar de su primer encuentro fallido, James y Lily habían conseguido hacer migas a base de bromas, sarcasmo, Lily llamándolo arrogante y James actuando el papel pero mostrándose suave para demostrar que había más en él que ese factor negativo.

—Será genial si al final del tour Lily acepta salir con James —dijo Sirius, pero al instante denegó Remus con la cabeza.

—Ya lo hablé con Lily, y ella insiste que no es prudente. Uno no caga en el mismo sitio donde come, ¿sabes? Y está el asunto de que ellos dos ahora mismo son una especie de colegas en la misma profesión... Conocerse y antes de dos semanas salir de tour por un mes suena precipitado, más cuando la posibilidad de acusar a Moonlilies de valerse de la fama de The Marauders pinta como la acusación más factible entre las fans...

—Bah —desdeñó Sirius la posibilidad—. Y si fuera el caso, a James no le importa. Él nunca bromea cuando se trata de sentimientos, y haré mi nueva regla: Tampoco cuando se trata de Lily.

—Ya veo...

Que para cuestiones prácticas, fue la más absoluta de las verdades.

El concierto de esa noche fue un éxito, y marcó el comienzo de una racha ganadora en la que la fanbase de Moonlilies creció exponencialmente en sus redes sociales y The Marauders demostró una vez más que su meteórica carrera había llegado para quedarse.

También fue un hito en el que ambas bandas se convencieron del potencial de la otra y comenzaron a establecer una relación amistosa que los benefició tanto arriba como debajo de los escenarios.

El cambio más notable fue entre James y Lily, que tras un primer encuentro desastroso y que había estado pronosticado para nunca hacerlos cercanos, de pronto se podían ver siempre y juntos a todas horas y compartiendo confidencias.

—¿Son imaginaciones mías o ahora Lily flirtea de vuelta? —Preguntó Peter, que sentado en la fila contigua a Sirius y a Remus en el avión, tenía un lugar privilegiado de aquel par en acción.

—Lily me matará por decir que sí, ¿pero qué otra respuesta es válida a estas alturas? —Respondió Remus, que también había notado en los últimos días cambios en la personalidad de su amiga.

James por supuesto era del tipo de persona que se lanzaba de cabeza sin mediar demasiado en consecuencias. Para él, siempre y cuando Lily no le dijera directamente que la dejara en paz, el resto era juego legal. Y Lily no le había puesto un alto luego que descubriera bajo esa molesta capa de su personalidad a una persona con la que podía (y quería) congeniar. Así que desde el día uno de la gira se les podía ver más veces que no juntos y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que presagiaba más contacto después de finalizado el tour.

—Las fans ya han empezado a sacar sus propias conclusiones —dijo Regulus, que en la línea de asientos que ocupaban Sirius en la orilla y Remus en el centro, él era quien tenía ventanilla y trabajaba en su portátil con los itinerarios de su siguiente escala.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Presionó Sirius por saber.

—Mira por ti mismo.

Regulus giró su portátil, y al instante tuvieron Sirius y Remus una vista privilegiada de fotografías tomadas en su último concierto, donde se podía apreciar entre sombras a James y a Lily en uno de sus momentos de intimidad.

Claro, no era nada indecente, sólo dos amigos en cercanía con el otro. Pero para cualquiera con dos ojos en el rostro y una pizca de malicia, aquel par flirteaba, y no había manera de disimularlo.

Siguiendo esa línea, Regulus les mostró más fotografías y videos, todos ellos almacenados bajo la etiqueta de #jilly, aunque mencionó que también había más material bajo otra etiqueta alterna llamada #lames.

—Ugh, las fans pueden ser terribles —dijo Remus con una mueca, porque _lames_ no era una manera amable de llamar a Lily y a James.

—Por fortuna son una minoría —dijo Sirius, pues había sufrido en el pasado de aquel mismo escrutinio al que su fanbase los sometía regularmente cada vez que alguien nuevo aparecía en sus vidas.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Regulus con toda calma y recuperando su portátil—, esto ha ayudado con la venta de boletos. La máquina de rumores es siempre un buen propulsor para la banda.

—Ugh, Reg —se quejó Sirius—, ¿puedes dejar de ser nuestro manager por una hora al día? Tu avaricia te hace ver feo.

—No —replicó éste, ya con las gafas puestas y redactando un correo que a todas luces tenía la pinta de ser relacionado con su trabajo.

Sirius estuvo a punto de reclamarle, cuando Peter volvió a atraer su atención con una serie de ruiditos de sorpresa, y sin más señaló a James y a Lily, que dormían juntos en sus asientos.

O mejor dicho, a Lily con su cabeza en el hombro de James y la de James puesta en la de Lily.

—Perfecto —dijo Sirius al elevar su cámara y tomarles una fotografía, que a pesar del ángulo, le serviría como material de chantaje. Con Lily para borrarla, con James para conseguirla.

Peter murmuró algo acerca de James enamorado, Remus rió por su amiga, y Regulus chasqueó la lengua.

Sirius sólo vio a Remus de reojo, y se preguntó si podría hacer funcionar esa estrategia de una siesta contra el otro... Que como demostró media hora después, sí.

Más tarde aterrizaron sin contratiempos en Hong Kong a primera hora de la mañana, y ya que el concierto no sería sino hasta dos días después, Regulus les dio indicaciones de descansar un par de horas en sus habitaciones y reencontrarse a mediodía en el lobby para un poco de turismo en la ciudad.

Sirius se había retirado de buena gana a su dormitorio, convencido de que nada le sentaría mejor que una mascarilla de pepino para reducir la hinchazón propia del viaje y una siesta reparadora para sentirse con fuerzas y vencer el jet lag, pero al recostarse en una montaña de almohadas y cerrar los ojos, descubrió que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

Lo que era más, se sentía con ánimos de relajarse, sí, quizá con una película y servicio a la habitación. O quizá sólo con alguna de esas bebidas de la máquina expendedora que habían visto al pasar a su piso.

Indeciso entre salir en pijamas y con su mascarilla a comprarse un refresco o quedarse enfurruñado por no hacerlo, Sirius optó por lo primero y después se alegró por ello cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Remus.

—Por alguna razón, te imaginaba del tipo de persona que utiliza mascarillas cada tercer día —dijo Remus como saludo.

—No digas nada hasta que pruebes una —respondió Sirius, que después preguntó—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Por su aspecto, Remus no había salido al corredor sólo porque sí. Él también vestía pijamas, pero jugaba con la tarjeta electrónica en sus manos y no demostraba interés por entrar a su habitación.

—James vino de visita a nuestra habitación —dijo Remus como si eso lo explicara todo, y en parte lo hizo.

Los miembros de The Marauders, por su fama, habían obtenido suites individuales a lo largo del tour. Moonlilies en cambio habían accedido de buena gana compartir cuartos dobles, y hasta entonces no habían tenido ningún inconveniente.

Hasta el momento.

—James me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que podría quedarme en su habitación si quería, porque él y Lily preferían ver una película juntos, y bueno... Lily no habría accedido ir a su habitación por miedo a parecer indecente o dar otra idea de sus intenciones, pero tenerlo en la suya es diferente. Supongo... Es sólo que no me siento cómodo en el cuarto de James. Ahí están sus cosas, y dormir en su cama así como así...

Sirius apreció las ojeras en el rostro de Remus y tomó su decisión. —¿Y si te vienes conmigo?

Remus enarcó las cejas. —¿A tu cama?

—Es tamaño King-zise y estoy dispuesto a darte la mitad —ofreció Sirius sin motivos ulteriores, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro lo traicionó a medias—. Mejor eso que pasar las siguientes horas dando vueltas por el pasillo, ¿no?

Remus no necesitó de mayor convencimiento que ese, y aceptó de Sirius el paseo a la máquina expendedora, y después pasar a su suite, donde le dejó elegir el lado de la cama en el que prefería recostarse.

—¿En verdad son tan buenas esas mascarillas? —Preguntó Remus, y fue así como él y Sirius acabaron de espaldas en la cama, de lado a lado, y disfrutando la hora de spa con versiones económicas en el rostro.

Con una bolsa de dulces en el espacio entre ambos, Remus dictaminó que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

—Y espera a que pruebes la versión con carbón activado —dijo Sirius, también comiendo de los caramelos—. Sentirás el rostro mejor que culo de bebé.

—Ya puedo imaginármelo... ¿Es lo que haces para tener ese aspecto?

—¿Qué, interesado en mi rutina? Sí, podría revelarte mis secretos.

—¿También qué productos utilizas en el cabello? —Preguntó Remus, que se vio tentado en tocar la oscura melena de Sirius pero se contuvo a tiempo.

El propio Sirius se lo habría permitido, por supuesto, pero para guardar apariencias no lo instó a ello.

—Mi cabello es mitad tratamientos y mitad buena genética —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero si te interesa podríamos hacer de esto algo regular.

—¿_Esto_? —Enfatizó Remus moviendo el brazo entre ambos, abarcando el tiempo a solas en su suite, comiendo dulces y disfrutando de tratamientos de belleza con una película como ruido de fondo.

—Si quieres...

—Quiero, de hecho... Sólo apreciaría que James no hiciera una costumbre el visitar a Lily en horas de descanso.

—Hablaré con él.

—Gracias.

—Pero no puedo prometer nada...

—Lo sé —dijo Remus con un suspiro—. Ellos dos en verdad están...

—Seh —confirmó Sirius.

Y ya que no les interesaba hablar de la vida amorosa de sus respectos mejores amigos porque la prensa del corazón ya se encargaría después, en su lugar optaron por cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Ignorar que James y Lily no eran los únicos que se sentían atraídos entre sí en su grupo...

Fue el día de su concierto en Singapur cuando James se lanzó de lleno con Lily.

La mañana inició con él entregándole una flor local y Lily colocándosela en el cabello para las entrevistas que tenían prospectadas para el día. Después ella le correspondió el gesto comprando para él una delicia local que James comió frente a cámaras e insistió que era lo mejor que había probado jamás en la vida.

Desde atrás de bastidores, sus respectivos compañeros de banda intercambiaron miradas de reconocimiento por su actitud, y Regulus en cambio se dedicó a ver en tiempo real cuáles eran las actitudes de la fanbase al respecto.

—¿Ya están acusando a Lily de ser una Yoko Ono en potencia? —Preguntó Sirius, y Remus a su lado le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas—. ¡Ouch!

—Qué poco original, pero sí —dijo Regulus sin apartar la vista de su móvil—. Aunque una aplastante mayoría especula que es un ardid publicitario.

—Tal vez deberíamos enviar a la prensa una fotografía de ellos dos besándose —dijo Peter.

—Antes tendríamos que atraparlos en pleno beso, y Lily es demasiado discreta para eso —replicó Remus, sin saber que estaba a horas de equivocarse.

Porque en efecto, tras el concierto y con ánimo de celebración, las dos bandas salieron a cenar y terminaron en un bar disfrutando del anonimato que se vivía en una región tan recóndita a pesar de haber vendido miles de boletos y tocado un concierto apenas horas atrás. El alcohol se encargó del resto, y venciendo sus propias reticencias a los avances de James, fue Lily la que lo sacó a bailar y después lo besó en la pista de baile.

—¡Es tuya, Prongs! —Les grito Sirius, en su propio grado de intoxicación y con Remus a su lado—. ¿A que son perfectos el uno para el otro?

—Puede ser, sí —concedió Remus, que era más del tipo ebrio reflexivo, y tenía la mente en otros sitios—. Presiento que de nueva cuenta me tocará dormir en el pasillo.

—O puedes quedarte conmigo otra vez.

Con ojos turbios por el alcohol, Remus buscó una confirmación. —¿Puedo?

—Siempre que así lo quieras.

Y después se besaron sin aclararse jamás quién inició el beso. Sirius o Remus, daba igual porque seguramente fueron ambos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi vida es ahora mismo un soberano caos, perdonen la hora para actualizar el fic. Por fortuna, donde vivo sigue siendo lunes así que digamos que cumplí con mi promesa de recibir comentarios y subir capítulo :) Graxie por la paciencia.


	3. 3.- A noise complaint.

**3.- A noise complaint.**

_It's enough to let the night let go of me_

_A few steps into the open doorway_

_Heart pounding, there's a noise complaint_

_From room 304_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Woke Up in Japan_

The Marauders y Moonlilies llegaron a Taiwán con expresiones cerradas e incapacidad de verse a los ojos sin huir la mirada. Específicamente entre James y Lily, pero también entre Sirius y Remus.

—Qué noche, en serio —dijo Sirius en la suite de James, tirado de espaldas en la cama mientras su amigo iba de aquí a allá ensayando el discurso con el que pretendía conquistar a Lily de una vez por todas.

Luego de su gran noche en Singapur y beber cocteles frutales que por su dulzura no revelaban cuántos grados de alcohol con tenían y por lo tanto eran peligrosos de confiarse, James y Lily habían despertado en la habitación de ésta, desnudos, con un par de marcas en el cuerpo y sin ningún condón a la vista a pesar de que obviamente habían tenido sexo. A Lily poco le faltó para tener una crisis, y fue ningún otro más que Regulus el que se encargó de tranquilizarla, bajar a la farmacia, y no con poco esfuerzo de su parte debido a la barrera del lenguaje, conseguirle una píldora del día siguiente que Lily deglutió sin agua. Desde entonces, dos días atrás, Lily se había mantenido hermética y rehuía a James como si éste tuviera la peste. El propio James también se había sentido cohibido por su reacción, además de un tanto preocupado porque los dos habían estado borrachos hasta el punto de tener pérdida de memoria, y se temía que el consentimiento de Lily para tener sexo con él no le hubiera sido otorgado limpiamente.

—No entres en pánico —aconsejó Sirius desde su posición—, Lily lo quería tanto como tú. En la pista de baile no estaban tan ebrios, y era ella la que tomó la iniciativa.

—Pero... ¡Oh, Padfoot! —Sentándose a los pies de la cabeza y atusándose el cabello hasta dejárselo todavía más en punta de lo acostumbrado, James expresó su mayor temor—. ¿Qué tal si me odia y se arrepiente de lo que hemos hecho?

—La vida sigue adelante, colega, y tú con ella.

—Lo dice el hombre que fue rechazado por Remus y me hace compañía en mis horas más negras.

—Remus no me rechazó, es sólo que... —Sirius frunció el ceño—. Es complicado.

Y vaya si lo era...

A la mañana siguiente de su salida en Singapur, Sirius había despertado con Remus recostado contra su pecho y un levísimo ronquido luego de una noche de juerga. A Sirius no le había cruzado por la cabeza que hubiera motivo para entrar en pánico. Después de todo, tenían desde conocerse una buena química e intereses comunes. Ambos habían revelado de pasada tener novios en el pasado así que no era como si se tratara de una primera vez crítica.

Simplemente era su primera vez juntos, y quizá el comienzo de algo más, pero cuando Sirius intentó darle a Remus los buenos días con un beso en el hombro, éste se despertó de golpe y se apartó. Después se había sentado unos minutos a la orilla de la cama, y tras comprobar que no estaba en su suite sino en la de Sirius, y que había empaques de condones usados por doquier (al menos en eso habían sido más precavidos que sus amigos), Remus se había apresurado a vestirse y había salido casi corriendo sin atender razones.

Desde entonces estaban en malos términos, con silencios tensos al encontrarse de vuelta en el lobby para volar a Taiwán e incomodidad por el siguiente concierto que tenían prospectado a la noche siguiente.

Regulus había sido franco al ponerles un ultimátum a los dos grupos de arreglar sus diferencias y ser profesionales porque en un tour las fans iban por delante que las bobas peleas entre bandas, y aunque Sirius difería con su hermano en esa opinión porque había sentimientos de por medio y no era del tipo de persona que prefería solucionar las rencillas barriéndolas debajo de la alfombra, también era cierto que no quería mezclar su vida personal y profesional de manera tan desastrosa como en esos momentos.

—Estoy enamorado de Lily —dijo James de pronto, que ahí mismo tomó su decisión al respecto—, y tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

—Suerte, Prongs —le deseó Sirius, que vio a su amigo salir de su habitación de hotel con todo el ánimo del mundo de ir a la suite doble de Lily y obtener de ella una respuesta que le diera fin a su flirteo o inicio a un noviazgo.

Si su amigo jugaba bien sus cartas, volvería con una novia que obviamente también estaba enamorado de él y los dos podrían ser felices y todo eso.

Sirius podía estar feliz por su amigo con ese final satisfactorio, pero ya que él mismo estaba en un brete del que no sabía cómo salir, su ánimo no era el mejor. Y sólo empeoró cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y después abrió utilizando la tarjeta.

De buenas a primeras, Sirius supuso que se trataba de James, de vuelta y rechazado por la rapidez con la que se presentaba, pero en su lugar apareció Remus.

—Erm, Lily me pidió darle tiempo a solas con James para charlar y él dijo que podía quedarme aquí; uhm, no mencionó que estarías aquí.

—Remus...

—Puedo bajar al lobby si-...

—¡No, quédate! —Pidió Sirius, que puesto que ellos dos también tenían una conversación pendiente—. No te vayas. Es mejor si, uh...

Remus cerró la puerta detrás de sí. —Sí, oye... Respecto a lo de la otra noche cuando tú y yo...

Sirius esbozó una mueca de dolor. —No me dirás que te arrepientes, ¿o sí? Porque yo no. Sólo quería dejarlo claro, porque parecía que no lo estaba.

—Ya... —Remus exhaló con pesadez—. Yo tampoco. Pero, Sirius... No es tan sencillo.

Dispuesto a arriesgarse, Sirius se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón a su lado. Remus siguió indicaciones, y se acomodó a su lado, muslo contra muslo.

—James fue con Lily porque tenía intenciones de pedirle que sea su novia, por lo menos —dijo Sirius como apertura, pues en momentos como ese, era siempre más sencillo hablar de los demás que de uno mismo.

—No será fácil —dijo Remus, la vista clavada en sus rodillas—, pero probablemente Lily le dirá que sí a James, si él sabe jugar bien sus cartas.

—Me alegro por los dos. Harían una excelente pareja.

—Sí, sin dudarlo.

—Remus...

—Oh Diox... —Musitó Remus, que con todo se atrevió a alzar el rostro y mirar directo a Sirius a la cara.

—¿No podríamos nosotros dos también intentarlo? —Pidió Sirius, posando su mano en una de las de Remus—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero al menos te gusto un poco, ¿no?

—Más que un poco.

—¿Pero? Presiento que hay un ‘pero’ incluido —dijo Sirius con falsa ligereza—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es todo... esto —dijo Remus, moviendo su mano libre entre ellos dos, en un gesto que Sirius identificó como muy suyo—. Lily y James la tienen un poco más fácil; incluso si algunas fans se molestan, juntos conforman una pareja de ensueño, y en cambio nosotros...

—¿Es porque somos dos hombres?

Remus suspiró. —Es porque abiertamente nunca has aclarado los rumores que circulan a tu alrededor.

—Yo... —Sirius se aclaró la garganta—. Nunca había sido necesario.

Y en efecto, a lo largo de su carrera jamás había tenido que dar explicaciones de por qué su asistente, después su guardaespaldas y por último su ‘amigo’ le habían acompañado en cada gira antes de desaparecer como cualquier otro conocido con el que ya no tuviera más trato.

Había sido idea de Regulus el mantener su sexualidad en un misterio. Sirius era bisexual, aunque con una clara preferencia por su mismo sexo, y a lo largo de su carrera con The Marauders había tenido su buen número de parejas. Algunas temporales, otras románticas, las que menos a largo plazo y con quienes había considerado que podía salir abiertamente, pero en cada ocasión Regulus le había aconsejado pensárselo bien, pues después no habría marcha atrás, y en cada ocasión el veredicto de Sirius había sido terminar con su pareja.

No porque temiera salir a la luz pública, sino porque en cada una de esas tres ocasiones había considerado que el riesgo no superaba los beneficios.

—Mira, Sirius —dijo Remus con calma—, yo no pienso presionarte de ninguna manera, pero estamos juntos o no lo estamos. Y lo primero incluye ser sinceros con las personas importantes en nuestras vidas, y al menos en la mía, las fans ocupan un sitio especial. Entiendo si para ti salir del clóset no es una opción, pero yo no pienso volver a recluirme en el mío por ti.

—No me atrevería a pedírtelo —dijo Sirius, que intensificó el agarré de su mano en los dedos de Remus—, pero...

—¡Padfoot! —Volvió a abrirse la puerta, y esta vez se trató de James, con una sonrisa radiante que hablaba a gritos del veredicto final de Lily—. ¡Dijo que sí, Padfoot, que sí!

Sirius sonrió por su amigo, pero su mirada se desvió hacia Remus, que se encogió apenas perceptiblemente de hombros y con discreción retiró su mano. El mensaje implícito era ‘hablaremos más tarde’, y Sirius lo tomó porque no tenía de otra.

No con James haciendo que se pusiera en pie y bailara con él su propia rendición de una danza de la victoria.

El acuerdo al que llegaron James y Lily consistió en darse tiempo hasta el final del tour para conocerse más allá de amigos, como una tentativa pareja, pero dejando la abierta la ventana de la oportunidad para romper si es que alguno de los dos así lo decidía. Por supuesto, James le había prometido a Lily dar lo mejor de sí para conquistarla, y ella a cambio le había besado en los labios y murmurado que no tenía inconveniente en que así fuera. Después de todo, el amor de James daba vistas de ser correspondido en su totalidad por Lily, y la impresión general entre sus amigos era que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

La única peculiaridad de su trato fue mantener las apariencias frente al público, y Lily fue la que instauró esa regla por la seguridad de ellos.

—Lily teme desatar la tercera guerra mundial —le contó Remus a Sirius, que como siempre, tenía primicias de James y Lily por su cortesía—. Al menos mientras dure el tour, ella prefiere no provocar a las fans y crear especulaciones en los foros. Pero también...

También estaba el asunto de Severus Snape, que se las arregló para surgir en cada hotel que se presentaban en la forma de notas y flores que ya estaban ahí cada vez que arribaban a una nueva locación. El cómo se las ingeniaba para conseguir los nombres de los hoteles era todo un misterio, y Regulus dispuso con cada llegada que nadie molestara a Lily y que los mensajes y los regalos terminaran en la basura.

Lily se había refugiado en James, y a su vez James había demostrado inteligencia emocional al cuidar de Lily y no lanzar amenazas al aire con respecto a Severus y su incapacidad de aceptar un no.

Sirius a su vez le había insistido a Regulus en ver las notas, y tal como se temía, Severus estaba enterado de la nueva cercanía entre Lily y James, aunque a juzgar por sus acusaciones y palabras veladas, era como si la fuente de su información sólo fuera el internet, y mejor así. Por descontado que ninguno de ellos quería verlo en alguno de sus conciertos entre el público o con pases VIP para detrás de bambalinas.

Por miedo a James y a su nueva amiga Lily, Sirius había pasado su tiempo libre con Remus, aprendiendo cualquier información nueva de Severus, desde su apariencia física, sus intereses, y cualquier otro dato que éste le pudiera proporcionar, incluidas teorías de su desequilibrio mental y capacidad para cometer un crimen en nombre de su devoción por Lily.

—Severus siempre fue una persona patética —le confió Remus, ya en fechas de China—. Su amistad de toda la vida con Lily lo hizo creer que tenía derechos sobre ella, y cuando Lily lo rechazó la primera vez-...

—¿O sea que tuvo que hacerlo en más de una ocasión? —Inquirió Sirius, y Remus asintió—. Joder...

En la suite de Sirius y disfrutando de servicio a la habitación en una mesa baja que los obligaba a sentarse en el piso, los dos estaban de cara a cara y con los pies descalzos rozándose bajo la mesa.

—Severus se declaró oficialmente en tres ocasiones, y siempre después de que Lily rompiera con su novio en turno. Claro está, él era quien mayor influencia tenía en esos rompimientos, y no podía comprender por qué Lily lo rechazaba una vez más cuando se deshacía de esos supuestos impedimentos entre ellos dos.

—Suena como un idiota que cree que tiene derechos sobre una chica porque él la reclamó primero como suya.

—Básicamente es eso... Severus siempre fue en extremo posesivo con Lily, y si ella y James empiezan a salir de manera oficial después del tour, bueno...

—¿Crees que el muy bastardo sea peligroso para Lily o James?

La respuesta a esa pregunta que Sirius ya había formulado en otras ocasiones siempre tenía una respuesta diferente. Remus le había hablado de agresiones menores, y Severus se había llevado la peor parte, pero... En una ocasión había golpeado a Lily, y era ese recuerdo el que permeaba el resto, convirtiéndolo en una persona de cuidado.

—Lo mejor será no prestarle más atención de la necesaria —dijo Remus al terminar con su comida y echándole un vistazo al reloj de su móvil—. Severus está en Londres, y no debemos permitirle arruinar este tour. Al menos es lo que dice Lily.

—Esa es la actitud.

—Seh...

Por debajo de la mesa, Sirius hizo contacto de su pie con la pantorrilla de Remus, y éste le dedicó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola.

Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos en Singapur y la subsiguiente charla que habían mantenido y que no condujo a nada, Sirius y Remus habían optado por la carretera más transitada: Fingir que nada de lo ocurrido había sido real.

Excepto que tras varios días de evitar mirarse a los ojos y sentir que cada roce accidental podría desatar una combustión espontánea en ambos, al salir Moonlilies del escenario y subir The Marauders a reemplazarlos, los dos se tomaron un minuto para besuquearse como adolescentes detrás de una torre de amplificadores y con una sonrisa comunicarse que más tarde tendrían que hacer una repetición.

Desde entonces eran amantes, y aunque no era lo ideal para ninguno de los dos (Remus detestaba el secretismo, de la misma manera en que Sirius odiaba no poder ofrecerle más de momento), de algún modo habían hecho que funcionara.

Bajo ese acuerdo de mantener su recién formada relación de amantes, Remus seguido pasaba la noche con Sirius aprovechando que Lily hacía lo mismo con James, y procuraba escabullirse de regreso en la madrugada, a tiempo para responder al llamado de Regulus, que siempre era el primero en estar de pie y listo para cumplir con el itinerario del día.

Sirius tenía sus sospechas de que Regulus estaba enterado del ilícito _affair_ que él y Remus mantenían a escondidas, pero si por algo era conocido su hermano además de su eficiencia para ser un excelente manager, era por su absoluta discreción para no involucrarse en asuntos que no le competían a la banda en su totalidad. De ahí que incluso si de vez en cuando miraba en dirección a Sirius o Remus su única reacción fuera elevar una ceja y dedicarles una mirada de sabelotodo que irritaba a Sirius, pero no tanto para echárselo en cara porque no quería el mismo trato para él.

—¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche? —Preguntó Sirius a Remus, deseoso de olvidar cualquier pensamiento de su hermano y concentrarse en la posibilidad de tener a Remus para él esa noche.

La esquina de la boca de Remus se curvó en una sonrisita. —No traje mi cepillo de dientes.

—Ya, y tampoco el pijama, pero no creo que durmamos mucho hoy.

Remus hizo un ruidito de aprobación, y saliendo de debajo de la mesa, instó a Sirius a hacer lo mismo y seguirle hasta la cama, que al estilo occidental, tenía vista privilegiada hacia las alturas. Regulus había hecho un excelente trabajo al procurar suites por encima del piso veinte, y gracias a ello era que podían apreciar la ciudad iluminada a sus pies y vistas espectaculares para las cuales no tenían palabras que les hicieran justicia.

—Siempre he tenido esta fantasía... —Dijo Remus en voz baja y ligeramente ronca.

—¿Sí? Cuéntame más.

Fue así como terminaron desnudos y frente a los enormes ventanales de cristal, las cortinas descorridas y ellos dos perdidos en el sexo.

Con el rostro pegado al cristal, dos manos haciendo resistencia y la espalda arqueada para favorecer el ángulo de su cadera, Remus gimió al tener a Sirius pegado a su cuerpo, marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas y disfrutando del espectáculo a las alturas que daban.

Claro está, si alguien los estuviera viendo...

Por la hora y la oscuridad de su habitación sin luces, eran ellos los que veían en edificios aledaños a toda clase de personas seguir con sus rutinas, sin siquiera imaginarse que en el piso 20 y habitación 304 había una pareja haciendo el amor a la vista de cualquiera que alzara la vista y distinguiera entre las sombras el inequívoco vaivén de dos cuerpos meciéndose al unísono.

Que para clarificar, nadie los vio, pero sí que los escucharon, y fue Regulus quien a la mañana siguiente les comunicó de las quejas que sus vecinos a ambos lados y en el piso de abajo habían puesto en gerencia porque en el cuarto 304 no dejaban dormir.

Incluso si Sirius se atragantó con su té de la mañana porque era demasiado temprano para hacer ese tipo de alusiones sobre el desayuno, Remus en cambio se limitó a una de sus medias sonrisas torcidas.

—¿Ah sí? —Fingió indiferencia—. Pues yo no escuché ningún ruido.

Y con eso zanjó la cuestión.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se decidirá Sirius a salir del clóset por Remus o...? Eso lo sabrán en el capítulo de la siguiente semana~


	4. 4.- The best I ever had.

**4.- The best I ever had.**

_I woke up in Japan_

_Feeling low, feeling lonely_

_The best I ever had_

_It was more than half empty_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Woke Up in Japan_

Japón resultó ser todo aquello con lo que Sirius había fantaseado y aún más. Con cuatro fechas y suficiente tiempo de por medio para fungir de turistas entre los conciertos, arrastró a Remus a toda clase de sitios turísticos que su guía sugirió, y documentó sus paseos en su Instagram personal, son olvidarse de etiquetarlo en cada fotografía.

En cada ocasión, Remus sacó su móvil para corroborar la causa de que vibrara en su bolsillo, y sin falta sonrió todas las veces.

—Deberías parar —sugirió en Fukuoka, su primer destino—. Las fans empezarán a murmurar...

—Nah, que lo hagan si les apetece —dijo Sirius con soltura, disfrutando demasiado de una delicia local como para centrar su atención en la fanbase—. Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

—¿Seguro?

—Al ciento por ciento —respondió Sirius, tomando la mano de Remus y caminando así por el resto del camino.

Más tarde a solas Regulus le hizo saber que tres fotos consecutivas de él y Remus podrían empezar a despertar fuertes rumores acerca de su siempre ambigua sexualidad y que las fans ya estaban lanzando sus propias especulaciones en Instagram, Twitter y hasta en AO3.

—¿AO3? —Repitió Sirius con una ceja arqueada, pues se preciaba de conocer las redes sociales como la palma de la mano, pero esa se le escapa de su entendimiento.

—Fanfics —respondió Regulus sin inmutarse—. Ya hay cerca de treinta fanfics tuyos con Remus. Deberías darles una leída, la mayoría son inofensivos, pero hay algunos bastante interesantes si lo tuyo es leer relatos porno...

Sirius así lo hizo en su suite, recostado en su cama mientras esperaba a que Remus saliera de la ducha y se le uniera bajo las mantas.

Pese a que Remus todavía tenía su habitación doble con Lily, desde un par de países atrás que habían renunciado a dormir solos, y más noches que no Sirius tenía compañía al otro lado de la cama, o mejor dicho, en sus brazos y con un levísimo ronquido al oído que en realidad no le importaba.

Con sólo canales en japonés y poca atención como para fijar la vista en programas en los que no comprendía ni una palabra, Sirius había optado por esperar a Remus mientras revisaba su correo con la portátil en el regazo, pero el comentario que antes le hiciera Regulus despertó su curiosidad, y así fue como lo encontró Remus, con una expresión de asombro, las mejillas sonrosadas, y una obvia erección bajo las mantas.

—¿No pudiste esperar antes de empezar sin mí? —Le chanceó Remus, que se asomó a ver qué clase de porno veía y sólo encontró la pantalla llena de texto.

Remus estuvo a punto de desestimar sus acusaciones, pero entonces leyó:

—“... la mano de Sirius subió y bajó rítmicamente a través de la turgente erección de Remus y éste...” ¿Pero qué diablos es esto, Sirius?

—Un fanfic smut de nosotros dos, y quita esa cara porque no lo escribí yo.

—Obviamente no —dijo Remus, alejándose de la cama para dejar su ropa sucia en el maletín de viaje que había traído consigo—. Creo que nunca te he escuchado decir la palabra ‘turgente’ en esta vida.

—Vale, no es parte de mi vocabulario, pero... ¿Puedes creerlo? Fans escriben esto y otras fans los leen y los comentan. También hay kudos involucrados, supongo que es como darle _like_...

—Básicamente es eso —confirmó Remus, que ante la ceja alzada de Sirius, se explicó—: No soy un neófito como tú, y no es la primera vez que escriben fics con mi nombre.

—¿En serio?

—Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Mientras Remus se preparaba para la ir a la cama poniéndose ropa interior limpia y una camiseta, Sirius buscó en la página hasta dar con lo que buscaba, y para su asombro descubrió no pocas historias de Remus, que aunque ahora eran en su mayoría con Sirius como pareja, también había unas cuantas de él con Lily.

—Oh, a James se le pondría el cabello verde con esto.

—No lo creo —dijo Remus con ligereza, apartando las mantas y deslizándose al lado de Sirius—. No le pasó a Severus, dudo entonces que le ocurra a James.

—¿Severus estuvo al tanto de estos fanfics?

—Puedes apostar que sí. Dejó comentarios horribles acusando a la chica que los escribió de estar haciendo algo ilegal y para lo cual tomaría acciones en su contra, pero sus amenazas no tenían fundamento alguno. Lily le insistió para que lo viera por el lado gracioso, que no se lo tomara en serio, pero fue como echar gasolina al fuego. Severus la acusó de estar satisfecha por vivir una relación amorosa conmigo a través de fanfics subidos de tono, y poco le faltó para incluso acusarla de ser ella quien estaba detrás de todos esos fics.

—Oh, wow... —Sirius frunció el ceño—. Eso es terrible.

—¿Y quieres escuchar la parte más graciosa? —Dijo Remus, y Sirius asintió—. Una semana después encontré una nueva historia, esta vez entre Lily y Severus. Era, si me preguntas, un fanfic espantoso, repleto de clichés y escenas eróticas. Pero lo peor es que contaba detalles demasiado personales como para tratarse de una simple coincidencia. En secreto confronté a Severus al respecto y él insistió en que no tenía nada qué ver con ese asunto, pero cuando mencioné el tatuaje que Lily tiene bajo el pecho izquierdo-...

—¿Lily tiene un tatuaje ahí? —Interrumpió Sirius, pues no tenía conocimiento de aquel detalle.

—Puedes confirmarlo con James. Sólo pocas personas lo saben, yo incluido porque acompañé a Lily al estudio de tatuajes a hacérselo. Severus sólo sabía de la existencia de ese tatuaje porque tenía la odiosa costumbre de llegar a nuestro piso y abrir puertas sin importar cuánto le insistíamos en respetar espacios privados. Como sea —prosiguió Remus con su historia—, Severus siempre negó ser el autor, pero misteriosamente el fic desapareció cuando amenacé con mostrárselo a Lily. A los meses dejaron de hablarse y ya no se lo mencioné a Lily, pensé que la lastimaría más saberlo así que no lo hice.

—Joder... Justo cuando creía que no podía odiar más a ese tal Severus Snape y tú consigues ponerle un clavo más a ese ataúd.

—Tengo miles de historias como esas acerca de Severus, pero preferiría no pensar en él y en cambio... —Deslizando su mano bajo las mantas, Remus le tocó a Sirius el muslo, y la erección que tenía antes volvió con fuerzas—. ¿Por qué no me platicas la trama de ese fic que leías antes?

Sirius bajó la tapa de su portátil y la dejó en la mesita de noche. —Oh, empieza con las bandas de tour por Asia y nosotros dos compartiendo una suite por recortes de presupuesto...

—Mmm... —Remus se deslizó en la cama mientras que Sirius se posicionaba de costado sobre él—. ¿Y después qué pasó?

El resto, Sirius se lo describió con las manos y no con el lenguaje.

A Fukuoka siguió Nagoya, Osaka y por último Tokyo. Y fue precisamente en Tokyo donde Sirius tomó una decisión final que no le competía sólo a él, sino que incluía a Remus y The Marauders, así que en aras de hacer lo correcto, primero citó a sus compañeros de banda y a Regulus en su papel de manager para hacerles partícipe de lo que pensaba hacer.

—He decidido salir del clóset —dijo Sirius en la pequeña sala de juntas que había solicitado al hotel para hacer de aquello un momento oficial.

Entre dientes, Peter se rió. Regulus puso los ojos en blanco. Y James habló por los ahí presentes al decir que no era como si Sirius hubiera vivido dentro de ese figurativo clóset en al menos los últimos diez años de su vida. Sus últimos novios lo atestiguaban.

Sirius resopló. —Obviamente no entre mi familia y amigos, pero me gustaría hacerlo frente a... las fans.

—¿Por Remus? —Corroboró Regulus.

—Por Remus —confirmó Sirius, que estaba dispuesto a poner una pelea dura contra su hermano si éste decidía que como manager no era una decisión acertada para su carrera o la de la banda.

Excepto que Regulus se tomó treinta segundos de absoluta reflexión silenciosa, el resto aguantó la respiración, y al final dio su veredicto.

—Podría funcionar. ¿Está Remus de acuerdo?

—Cómo se nota que no compartes pared con la suite de Sirius —masculló Peter, que había tenido ese dudoso honor a lo largo del tour y se arrepentía.

—Aún no he hablado con él, pero estoy seguro de que es algo que los dos queremos —dijo Sirius, firme en su propósito de empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida al lado de Remus—. Hacer este tour al lado de Moonlilies ha traído los mejores cambios a nuestras vidas, James puede atestiguarlo junto con Lily y... Es quien soy, ¿saben, chicos? —Se dirigió Sirius a cada uno de sus compañeros de banda y a Regulus—. Tan sólo quiero ser honesto con las fans y el mundo, pero sobre todo conmigo acerca de quién soy.

Y en turnos y porque lo apoyaban en su resolución, uno a uno se pusieron en pie para abrazarlo. Por último Regulus, que al igual que él y por la crianza que habían tenido como Blacks no era muy afecto a las demostraciones de cariño, pero que con todo le rodeó fuerte con sus brazos y le hizo saber a su manera que estaba orgullo de él.

—Walburga se retorcería en su tumba.

—Lo sé.

—Bien hecho, hermano mayor.

—Gracias, hermano menor.

Por su cuenta y sin saber de la decisión de Sirius en tomar el camino más honorable, Remus se había pasado esos últimos días de tour con un nudo de ansiedad en la base del estómago pensando en qué clase de futuro les deparaba una vez que finalizara el tour y las bandas se separaran.

En propio interés, Regulus ya había hablado con él y Lily ofreciendo por más tiempo sus servicios de manager ahora que habían comprobado que hacían un buen equipo y ambas partes estaban dispuestas a buscar el éxito, pero Remus se había mostrado dubitativo al pensar que no tenía caso prolongar el contacto si él y Sirius iban a tomar caminos distintos.

Claro que renunciar a una excelente oportunidad con un manager de primera sólo por asuntos amorosos era una soberana idiotez, así que Remus todavía no había hecho ninguna elección, y fiel a su pacto de amistad antes que ningún otro, Lily no lo había presionado en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto, estaban a escasas horas de su último concierto, en nada menos que Tokyo, y Regulus ya les había confirmado que el Tokyo Dome tenía todas las localidades agotadas y las fans que no habían conseguido boleto se conglomeraban alrededor del estadio.

—Oh, será duro volver a Cardiff con apenas una docena de espectadores en nuestros shows —comentó Lily de pasada antes de salir en escena, y Remus tuvo que darle la razón mientras tocaban su set y caldeaban los ánimos como banda telonera antes de que The Marauders salieran en escena.

Con diez canciones programadas y listos para abandonar el escenario, Remus estaba seguro de que el ruido estruendoso de gritos y palmas que de pronto se dejó escuchar no era por él, y así lo confirmó cuando antes de tiempo The Marauders aparecieron frente al público y se acercaron a sus instrumentos.

Peter no se demoró al coger su bajo, el único en escena, en tanto que James se acercó a la batería, y en un instante que lo cambió todo, besó a Lily en los labios y provocó una reacción en cadena donde todos los presentes tuvieron la primicia de su nueva relación.

James cogió el micrófono más cercano, y llevando a Lily a su lado y tomados de la mano, anunció que ese tour lo había significado todo para las dos bandas, y que por ese elegía ese momento para hacerles partícipes de su felicidad.

Las fans continuaron con sus gritos, y la emoción se volvió casi palpable.

Un segundo estaba Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja por sus amigos y al siguiente se contagió del ambiente al grado de acercar su rostro al de Remus, y en vista de que éste esperaba por acción de su parte, lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Luego Moonlilies bajó del escenario, y aquella noche en Tokyo fue La Noche para The Marauders, que lo dejaron todo de sí en escena y bajaron caminando entre nubes a los respectivos brazos de sus amados.

El resto fue celebrar.

Las primeras planas de los medios musicales acabaron encabezados por James y Lily, y si bien la prensa habló de Sirius y Remus, las fotografías que existían de su beso habían quedado oscurecidas por el cabello de Sirius y no había una respuesta en firme por parte de su manager al respecto.

Regulus dijo que esperaba arribar a Londres para confirmar la nota, y bajo ese acuerdo pasaron su último día en Tokyo haciendo lo más de ese tour que ahora lo significaba todo.

—Jilly triunfó al final —comentó Remus contra el pecho de Sirius mientras disfrutaban de su última velada en Tokyo—. No me sorprende después de la manera en la que James se lanzó por todo con Lily, pero...

—¿Te habría gustado tener el papel protagonista?

—Sí. No. Es decir... —Remus jugueteó con su dedo alrededor del pezón de Sirius—. Lo nuestro pasó tan desapercibido. Fue un gran momento y quedó en segundo término. Ahora las únicas que creen que nos besamos son un puñado de fans que han lanzado una campaña de llamarnos Wolfstar a cambio recibir el epíteto de ilusas.

—Tendríamos qué compensárselo, ¿no crees?

—¿Uh?

—Regulus me ha dado luz verde para bajar del aeropuerto en Londres tomados de la mano.

—Oh, Sirius...

—Voy en serio contigo, Remus —dijo Sirius, que moría por demostrarlo con acciones, no sólo con palabras—. Con ninguno de mis otros novios creí que fuera necesario, pero contigo...

—¿Ahora somos novios?

—Sólo si tú quieres.

Remus le pellizcó el pezón y Sirius soltó una risita floja. —Quiero, pero... Ok. Hagámoslo.

—Tendrías que darme unos minutos más...

—Eso no —resopló Remus, que también estaba extenuado luego de hacer el amor—. Lo del aeropuerto. Suena romántico.

—Y lo será —prometió Sirius.

Que de haber sabido lo que se aproximaba, no lo habría dicho con tal ligereza.

A su vuelta a Londres, Sirius cumplió su palabra al bajar con Remus tomado de la mano pero quedando detrás de James y Lily, que hacían lo mismo y comenzaron a acaparar la atención de quienes los reconocían.

Desde siempre The Marauders se había caracterizado por sus dos miembros más populares: Sirius el cantante y guitarrista, y James el baterista. Peter quedaba en un honroso segundo puesto después de esos dos empatados en el primero y estaba bien con ese lugar. Pero Sirius y James siempre habían competido entre sí, y por una vez Sirius estaba molesto de perder.

O lo estuvo hasta que de entre la pequeña muchedumbre que se había congregado a su alrededor para verlos salir del desembarque a la salida apareció un individuo con grasiento cabello negro y nariz ganchuda que no se cortó en plantarse ante James, y sin más preámbulo, le dio un puñetazo en el mentón que hizo salir volando sus gafas.

Lily gritó. —¡Severus!

Y al instante soltó Sirius la mano de Remus y le plantó cara al idiota que ahora con toda seguridad reconocía como Severus Snape, el ex amigo, ex manager y ex todo de Lily excepto novio, y le correspondió con un puñetazo de su propia cosecha que le hizo tronar la nariz y soltar un chorro de sangre.

Severus intentó corresponderle el golpe, pero no en balde Sirius se ejercitaba al menos una hora cada día, y esquivó su puñetazo y a cambio le contestó con otro que lo lanzó directo al piso.

—El primero es por James y el segundo por Lily —dijo Sirius con veneno a la figura encorvada en el piso—, pero no me hagas hacerte pagar por el resto de lo que has hecho en tu miserable vida...

La seguridad del aeropuerto intervino, y fue Regulus quien arregló el malentendido para que las dos bandas a su cargo pudieran salir sin cargos y directo al hospital más cercano.

Ahí James recibió dos puntos en su labio, pero por el resto estaba bien, en tanto que Sirius se tuvo que contentar con hielo para sus dedos y el reproche de Regulus porque no podría tocar su guitarra por al menos dos semanas completas.

Lily se mostró avergonzada pero agradecida, insistiendo en presentar cargos contra Severus por su acaso y también una orden de alejamiento, en tanto que Remus permaneció pegado a su móvil y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué, la máquina de rumores entró en marcha? —Preguntó Sirius al sentarse a su lado en la sala de espera, y en respuesta Remus le enseñó su móvil, donde se podía leer que Sirius de The Marauders había defendido a Lily Evans de Moonlilies, y ponían en tela de juicio que ellos no fueran pareja en lugar de James y Lily.

—Patrañas —desdeñó Sirius el artículo—. Qué ridículo.

Remus encogió un hombro. —Es lo que el público opina. Da igual, sé que es una tontería pero-... ¿Sirius?

Pero Sirius ya tenía su teléfono fuera del bolsillo, y los enfocaba a ambos en una selfie.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Remus asintió, y con los ojos cerrados y los labios de Sirius contra los suyos, escuchó el clic de la cámara.

[Sin filtros. Dos rostros de perfil, ojos cerrados, unidos en un beso.]

SeriamenteSirius @remusjlupin ¿Tengo que decir más?

@themarauders & @moonlilies se complacen en anunciar la mejor y más grande colaboración. @prongs.potter & @levans pueden corroborarlo.

#LoveAlwaysWins #Wolfstar #Jilly #PeroMeGustaMásLames

Remus recibió la notificación, y fue de los primeros en marcar la publicación como favorita.

—Reg tendrá un ataque cuando vea que lo hiciste sin su previa aprobación —dijo Remus, que con todo sonreía conforme la publicación recibía más atención y comentarios, en su mayoría positivos.

—¿Sí? Pues que se aguante —respondió Sirius, que francamente no podía estar más contento con aquel cierre de tour (nudillos adoloridos y todo) que incluía a Remus, y a ellos dos complacidos por su final feliz, si no es que caótico en exceso. Pero convencido que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, y que Remus estaba con él en eso, Sirius sonrió para sí y se guardó de expresar cualquier queja.

Que al fin y al cabo, no tenía ninguna.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final~ Casi nunca incluyo a Severus, y hasta mal me supo hacerlo un villano tan acartonado, pero ya lo compensaré después. Mientras tanto, que estas dos parejas sean felices.   
Como siempre, es un placer haber llegado con ustedes al final del fic, por lo que cualquier comentario es siempre bien recibido :)  
Graxie por leer hasta aquí~!

**Author's Note:**

> 4 capítulos en total y como siempre actualizo más rápido con comentarios que sin ellos, pero que nadie se sienta forzada a nada. Esto es por gusto o no es nada.


End file.
